


before the fall

by RefugeeofTumblr



Category: The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Flying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: A moment of joy among chaos. Drabble.





	before the fall

They were fleeing, boy and beast, as the wooden walkway broke directly behind them. But the beast's stride ate up the distance alarmingly fast, carrying it and the boy over the end of the walkway and out into open space.

For a moment, there was only air between them and the towers below.

Then the beast opened its wings and _flew_.

Weightless. For a long moment, that was the only thing the boy felt: wind rushing past his face, snatching at his clothing. It was almost like they were merely jumping, but more smoothly...

A tower rose up in front of them, and the beast roared as it slammed into the heavy stone. The boy could barely hold on to the beast's feathers through the impact, but somehow he managed to. Yet even coming so close to being thrown off didn't dampen the sudden rush of power and excitement flooding his veins.

Trico had flown!  
  
 _Maybe we can make it out of this valley._

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, all! You can find me here (obviously) or on my DreamWidth, whitefeatheredtrico.


End file.
